No One
by rockysixx
Summary: Bill wants Eric to help him find Sookie Stackhouse. Eric wants something in return. SLASH M/M SEX!


**My cousin wrote this a couple months ago, I just never got a chance to upload it. This is just a quick little one shot & I do not know if there will be more unless she decides to write more.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bill, Sookie, Eric or any of the characters in True Blood. **

As the cool wind blew through his hair, Bill Compton walked silently towards the dreary club knows as Fangtasia.

"I need to find him," thought Bill, walking quickly through the double doors. He was immediately thrown into a world of loud dance music and sweaty vamps. Through the dance crowd, Bill could see the man he was looking for. Barely able to contain his excitement, Bill walked towards his prize, his heart beating quickly.

All of a sudden, the whole club went pitch black and Bill released his fangs, ready to fight. With a loud sizzle, the lights shot back on. Bill looked around in amazement. The club was empty!

"Were you looking for me?" When the smooth cool voice reached his ears, Bill froze.

"I just came here to talk about-"

"There's no need to lie, Bill. I know why you're here"

All of a sudden, a cool hand touched Bill's face. Turning around, Bill's dark brown eyes met icy blue orbs as he stared at the man he had been looking for all night.

"Eric…" The voice came out in barely a whisper as Bill looked at Eric Northman. Eric wore a tight black t-shirt with black jeans and shoes. His eyes traced over Bill's own tattered brown shirt and jeans.

"Yes, Bill? You said you wanted something?" Blinking, Bill frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I did. I needed to talk to you about Sookie." Immediately Eric's jaw tightened and his body became tense. It was always about _her_.

Sighing heavily, Eric looked up at Bill and smirked.

"What about the little wench?" Eric's words annoyed Bill and he could see it as soon as he looked at Bill, who looked down slightly.

"Please help her Eric, she's being hunted." Sneering, Eris suddenly got an idea. Walking toward Bill, Eric slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran his other hand inside Bill's shirt, slowly rubbing his chest and his stomach.

"I'll help Sookie if you do something for me," said Eric, his fangs protruding from between his lips. Bill closed his eyes slowly.

"Eric, we do this all the time. Every time we do something that involves Sookie, you want me to have sex with you. Can't you just help me?" Eric smirked.

"No." Without another word, Bill was pinning Eric against the pool table, grinding hard against him. Eric leered and pushed Bill off of him, sending the other vampire tumbling to the ground. Looking down at Bill, Eric threw the pool table balls on to the floor and quickly took off his shirt and pants, revealing a toned, pale chest and a large bulge in his underwear.

"Take off your clothes, Bill!" The brunette vampire did as he was told, quickly taking off his clothes. In one quick motion, Eric removed his own and Bill's underwear, with Bill pinned against the pool table again. Without warning, Eric bit down hard on Bill's neck, tearing into his skin roughly. Bill groaned loudly and moved his head to kiss Eric. The kiss was sloppy as their tongues rubbed roughly against each other.

Eric slammed himself deep into Bill, causing the other man to whimper slightly.

"By the time I'm done with you, there will be no more Sookie Stackhouse," said Eric quickly, picking his pace. As he moved faster inside of Bill, the younger vampire moaned loudly and clawed at the pool table.

"Ugh, god, YES!"

Eric smirked and moved his hips faster and harder. He reached his free hand and began to stroke Bill quickly while yelling loudly, "Who's Sookie Stackhouse?" Bill moved quickly against Eric's hand, his brain unable to keep up with anything, completely lost in the moment.

Four pumps later and Eric came hard inside Bill, who came on the side of the pool table, sticky fluid shooting everywhere. Breathing heavily, Eric bit Bill's shoulder hard.

"So, who's Sookie Stackhouse?" Bill avoided Eric's cold eyes as he spoke.

"She's no one."


End file.
